My new cultivar of the spider type of chrysanthemum was discovered by me in 1976 as a sport in a field of "Westland" being grown by me in greenhouse at DeLier, Holland, for test and breeding purposes. The improved color of this sport and its much improved color retention led me to reproduce the sport for further observation, which I did by means of cuttings, at DeLier. Subsequently, this new variety was propagated through many successive generations, from which it was observed that the novel characteristics of the new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale, by means of cuttings, at Parrish, Fla., U.S.A.